How it could have happened
by lollzie
Summary: One-shot Alternate ending to S5E14. Know it's no longer possible but oh well. Sticks to the script a bit at the beginning but does get better further on.


**Alternate ending to Series 5 episode 14. Okay I know this can no longer happen what with how Series 6 episode 4 was (and no I'm not going any further into it, just in case any of you haven't seen it yet, if you're one of those people then shame on you! Josh is my fav character so him being the main person in it, well I loved it. But poor Lauren D: I felt so sorry for her. Right that's it I'm going to say no more on it) but this is just a possible ending I would have liked to have seen happen. It's sticking to the script at the beginning but stick with it, as it does get better as you go on.**

The small red car pulled into the car park at Waterloo road.  
Tom Clarkson was rambling on about the birthday party his son was having, Josh Stevenson his son in question was nodding and hmming in all the right places, so it would seem like he was paying attention.  
When the car finally came to a standstill Josh jumped out of the small car and came face to face with two very familiar friendly faces. Without a word the shorter of the two girls, Lauren Andrews, her brown curly hair, tied up in a ponytail punched him in the arm.  
"Ow," he laughed slightly, rubbing the now sore spot. "What was that for?"  
"It's your birthday punch," Lauren replied also smiling. "Happy birthday."  
"Great thanks," Josh rolled his eyes slightly while grinning at Lauren.  
The taller of the two with her light blonde hair tired of being ignored cut in. "Well do you want your present now or later?"  
"Not sure I want it at all, in case it's a kick in the crotch," he joked.  
Lauren then turned to Tom who was unloading burgers from the car boot."Ur what are you doing tonight Sir?"  
"Well I'll be at the party," as if it was the most obvious thing. Josh looked down at the ground and was silently begging with a god of some sort to let the ground swallow him up there and then.

Lauren looked over at him and he met her brown orbs. Oblivious to his son's discomfort and embarrassment he continued on. "Someone's got to man the BBQ keep the sausages and burgers coming. Sam will tell you I'm the BBQ king." The three teens scoffed. They all made their way to the entrance and Josh murmured into the two girls ears.  
"More like King of the sad dad's.  
"Oi I heard that," his dad's voice called out as he walked to the main entrance,arms loaded full of frozen burgers.  
"So who's coming tonight?" Sam asked now curious.  
"I'm not sure," Josh shrugged. "I told everyone."  
"And when you say everyone do you mean Bolton and his mates." Sam asked.  
"Yeah I think I mentioned it to them," Josh stopped the coming smile while Lauren failed pretty much altogether.  
"Look at this," Mr Mead said walking down the corridor to his science class where the three year ten's were also headed. "You three here to help with the stuff for class," "Yeah," Lauren nodded.  
"Well then it's my lucky day." Mr Mead unlocked the classroom door and let himself and the others through.

Science came and the class filed in. "Practical lesson today," Mr Mead said. Josh was barely listening though as he was laughing with Lauren and Sam. "Find a bench and sit down." Josh got his seat by Lauren and Sam missing the looks that Lauren was sending her best mate.  
"Any room for me," As usual Finn was the last one in the class room. Josh sent him an apologetic smile and Finn sauntered to the back.  
"I want you in pairs or groups of three." Mr mead continued handing out the equipment.  
"Josh want to pair up with me mate?" Finn hissed softly at him.  
"Nah you're alright," Josh said as he turned back to the two girls.  
"Today we're going to be looking at catalysts." The teachers voice droned on into the background as Lauren poked the former John Fosters pupil in the arm with a pen. Josh retaliated and soon a mini poking war had ensured between the duo.  
Mr Mead was still going on as they both giggled. "Oi you two," They both turned at the same time. "Are you listening? Josh? Lauren?"  
"Er yeah sorry sir," Lauren said brought back down to reality.  
"Thank you." Lauren tried to concentrate on the rest of the lesson, she really did but the thing was she liked Josh, she really liked Josh. He was funny and kind and smart, unlike any of the other boys in the rest of the year.  
As she put on the science goggles" she turned to Josh, striking a pose. "What do you think?"  
"Yeah," he smirked. "They suit you."

They both got told off by Mr Mead again. He embarrassed them both in front of the whole class by saying they were flirting which Lauren was quick to deny much to Josh's hidden dismay.

Lauren was still ranting about the science teacher as her and Sambuca got changed. When Sam had dumped her bags and shrugged off her blouse Lauren made her way to the toilets. Sam didn't know about the ugly birthmark on her back. She had got Sam off her back whenever she asked why she didn't get changed in the changing rooms by telling her bare-faced lies. She didn't want anyone to find out, and she was never ever going to let anyone find out it, not if she had anything to do with it.

While warming up in PE Sam was trying to get Lauren to admit her feelings for Josh but the tanned girl was adamant, denying it whenever Sam asked. As they were running around the field she shot a look over at Josh, when he met her gaze she sharply turned away, cheeks burning.

In the swap sale as she was rifling through the t-shirts Lauren's stomach was doing flips. Josh had said that he always thought she was pretty. "How about this?" she asked Sam picking up a brightly coloured shirt.  
"Yeah," she replied non-commitidly still red from tripping in front of Bolton in the neon coloured heels.  
"You're colour." Ms Haydock confirmed. Lauren made her way into the small makeshift changing room. She could hear loud shouts from outside, sounded like some girls were fighting over some clothes. Then she felt a draught. She saw the red curtain fall down and the whole hall fell into an uneasy silence. Gossiping whispers soon broke out. She turned around staring into the faces of 30 odd girls. Turning her head a fraction further she saw 10 boys, including Josh.  
They were all laughing with each other, one called out "It looks like corn beef."  
Her cheeks were flaming, she crouched down looking desperately for her blouse. Sam and Ms. Haydock sent the boys away and helped her find her shirt. Ignoring her best mate she raced to the toilets, tears streaming down her face.

The rest of the class were already in the English lesson. Sitting herself down Mr Clarkson started talking about today's exercise about being baddies. She swapped with Finn when he said he didn't know who his was. Quasimdo. He refused to swap back and when Mr Clarkson started to make fun of her fictional character she cringed in her seat.

She tried to refuse reading, by saying hers was rubbish. Truth was she hadn't written a word. It was too painful. But Mr Clarkson insisted and she stood up. "It's just because I look different," she started. "That's why you're all scared of me you can only see what's wrong with me and not what's right. Don't you think I'd change it I could. I mean don't you think I know, I know I'm hard to look at. I don't even like looking at myself. If I could, I'd break every mirror, break it into a thousand pieces." She sat down and didn't take in a single word that Mr Clarkson was saying about empathy, she had heard Finn give a small laugh behind her, and she was 100% sure that Josh hadn't been far behind.

When Lauren began reading Josh shifted around uncomfortably in his seat. He knew she hadn't written anything, he'd been watching her the whole way through the exercise. When she sat down Finn started sniggering and clapping loudly. Josh stopped the claps soon enough, knowing that he was only doing it to make Lauren feel bad. As his Dad began about empathy Josh knew he had to make this right, no matter what.

"Lauren," Josh called as they made their way out of the English class, truly intent on making things right between them again.  
"Get stuffed," she called making him wince. It didn't help when Sam echoed her words into his face.  
Finn sauntered out of the English class. "Don't worry about her mate. It's not your fault she's a freak."  
"Suppose," he said, but inside he was screaming at the top of his voice. "_SHE'S NOT A FREAK. SHE;S LAUREN, SHE'S FUNNY AND BEAUTIFUL." _  
"Besides," Finn continued unaware of the silent battle that was ensuring inside of his best mate. "It's your birthday."  
"So?"  
"Well there's going to be loads of talent at your party. Who needs her. I wouldn't worry mate. You'll be alright," Finn hung his arm over the former John Foster's pupil's shoulder. Probably fully intent in giving him tips to picking up a girl or two at the party.  
"Josh," his dad called.  
The two boys turned around briefly before Finn left, patting him on his arm. "I'll leave you too it mate,"  
"I was thinking about your party. Well maybe I could go out for a couple of hours, you know, long enough for me to have a pint, long enough for you to have a dance with Lauren." So he still hadn't forgotten the little father/son bonding moment they had at break, when Josh had gone round to his class room to try and discreetly find out, how to figure out when a girl fancies you. Unfortunely his Dad had cottoned on in mere minutes.  
"Just give it a rest will you," he snapped. "She's not even coming alright."_ LIKE SHE'D COME NOW AFTER WHAT HAD HAPPENED. _

Lauren was fuming. Sam had humiliated her further in the English by basically saying she was disabled. Now she was saying that Josh was a git. So she retaliated by talking about the earlier that morning when Sam had almost tried to get them married. Sam had soon stormed off saying that best mates were meant to tell each other everything, yet she had not told her about the birth mark. Sighing Lauren almost ran down the steps as Denzel and a mate of his asked further about the horrid red mark on her back.

Lauren was sat on the changing room bench. Tears pouring down her face. A small jug of bleach was by her a old rag lay next to it. Mr Clarkson had found her in the playground at lunch and had let slip that Josh had told him that she wasn't coming to the party. When she had confronted him he had called her a freak. Showing her that she was no longer wanted by him, all because of the birthmark. A plan had soon formulated in her mind and she made her way to the science lab. It wasn't hard to persuade Mr Mead to let her help set the equipment up and she soon sneaked away with some bleach.  
She had to get rid of the birthmark, get rid of it no matter what. And she remembered in the science lesson that day Mr Mead had mentioned some uses for bleach. Including, it could burn the skin.

Josh was in art with Miss Campbell. Lauren hadn't turned up but Campbell hadn't gone any further into it. Just then Mr Clarkson came in. "I need a quick word with Josh and Lauren,"  
"Well I can give you Josh, but I think Lauren's been sent home,"  
"No I don't think so. Sam do you know where she could be."  
"I've not seen her since lunch, we had a bit of a falling out."

She took off her cardy, and then her blouse. Her fingers were shaking as she reached the last few buttons. As soon as she was in her vest and bra she got the red cloth from the hanger and slowly dipped it into the bleach.

Mr Mead knocked onto the art room and opened the door less than two minutes after Tom. "I'm popular today," Kim joked.  
"I'm looking for Lauren Andrews." Chris said seriously.  
"You and all," Kim shot a concerned look to Tom. "No she's not here."  
"I've got missing chemicals. Hydrogen peroxide, I left Lauren in the lab on her own and that was the last time I saw it."  
"Why would she take that," Tom asked.  
"is Lauren all right," Sam asked fearfully.  
"Sam do you have any idea where she might have gone."  
Sam shook her head. "All I know is that he upset her this morning," she glared at Josh.  
"Well we need to find her then. Kim can you let Rachel know." Tom and Chris made their way out of the class room.  
"Can I come," Sam stood up. "She's my friend." When the concerned teachers nodded she got up.  
"What about me," Josh asked.  
"You stay there," Tom commandeered. "You've done enough," he added harshly.  
"Everyone can you all stay working as you are, I'll be back in 5 minutes. I'm going to find Miss Mason. " Kim then too raced out of the door.  
Josh gave a sigh and tried to get back to work. But he couldn't concentrate on the bloody fruit they were meant to draw. His thoughts were always brought back to Lauren. Where the hell was she?

What was she going to do with the bleach? But then he suddenly remembered back to few weeks back. He had been teasing her, asking why girls spent so much time in the changing rooms.  
"It's a good place to talk," Lauren answered simply. "Without having all you nosy boys in the way. Also it's a good place to think. Especially when you're the only one there." 

And then Josh knew exactly where Lauren was. He stood up suddenly and made his way to the door.

"Where you going mate?" Finn asked. "What you doing?"  
"Something I should have done a long time ago." and then he was running. He got to the changing rooms in record time, luckily he hadn't met his dad or Mr Mead. He knew that if he had he would have been in deep trouble. He just hoped his hunch was right. Opening the door slowly he saw a small figure standing in the middle of the floor. A red cloth in her hand raised, ready for her to place it on the mark on her back. "Lauren," he called. She turned and the cloth fell to the floor. "Why are you doing this?" although he had already got a pretty good feeling as too why she was doing it.  
"You called me a freak," tears were trickling down her pretty face. Josh took a step forward. "I don't want anyone to see, I don't want you to see. Because you're right, I am a freak."  
"No Lauren, no you're not. Don't you ever say that. You're not a freak, you're beautiful and funny." As he said those words he found himself standing right next to her. Cupping her face in his hand. "And I really really like you,"  
They hugged and Josh kissed the top of her head, and that was how Sam and Tom found them almost five minutes later. Just standing there, hugging each other, comforting each other.  
Lauren pulled away from Josh slowly and let Sam hug her. Tom came over to his son, a frown placed upon his face.  
"You are in serious trouble. Not only have you upset Lauren so much that the only solution she felt she had was trying to burn off her birth mark. You also disobeyed me, I told you to stay in class, but I find you here."  
"Don't blame Josh sir," Lauren said pulling away. "If he hadn't found me when he did then... I would have used the bleach."  
"Right then. But consider your party cancelled and you're grounded. Lauren do you want to go home?" Lauren shook her head. "Right then, all of you go to class you've missed enough. Oh and Lauren, Miss Mason will be informing your parents about what happened today." Lauren faintly nodded and pulled on her blouse.

When Lauren had finished getting changed and had wiped away all evidence that she had been crying she picked up the jar of bleach. "Come on, let's give this to Mr Mead before the next lesson starts." Sam and Josh looked away from their silent glaring competition.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Josh asked.  
"Oh yeah, you'd love that wouldn't you Stevenson? So you can go back to your pathetic mates and start slagging her off all over again."  
"No I wouldn't, don't you even dare say that."  
"Why? Not like you haven't done that before, that's why she did this."  
"Guys," Lauren called out weakly. But they both ignored her.  
"Yeah and don't you think I hate myself for it. If I could go back and change it I would"  
Sam was shocked into silence but only temporarily. "Yeah but the thing is Josh, you can't go back and change it and it happened and it's all your fault!"  
"Guys," Again they paid no heed to Lauren's quiet plea for them to shut up.  
"At least I didn't go and call her disabled!"  
"GUYS!" Lauren had, had enough and when she had shouted out both of them looked at her, a look of small shock on their faces like they had forgotten that she was even there in the changing rooms. "Look can we just forget about today as best as we can. Please don't fight over this, I'm not worth fighting over, believe me," Josh and Sam shot me apologetic looks and both looked as if they were going to argue with her when she said she wasn't worth it but Lauren quickly silenced them both with a glare. "Can we just give this to Mr Mead and then go to History."  
"Yeah sure,"  
"Kay," were her only responses.

We got into history block as the last person went in to class so we knew we had made it. Although if we hadn't legged it from the science block we would have been beyond late and sure to have got a detention. Sam and Lauren sat at a desk and there was a free one in front of it. I motioned to it, to make sure that I could sit there and she gave a minute nod. I sat down, ignoring the stunned looks from Finn, who was now sat in the back corner by himself.

The teacher set us all with projects. We could work with people in a maximum team of four. "Wanna work with us Josh?" Lauren asked. I ignored Sam pulling her face briefly before she got elbowed in the ribs by her tanned best mate.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, I wouldn't be surprised if she changed her mind after all that had happened earlier that day.  
"Of course we're sure stupid. Otherwise we wouldn't have asked."  
"Okay then," I smiled ignoring all the looks that the rest of the class were giving us.  
Lauren gave a smile and even Sam managed to reluctantly force one out although it looked more like a grimace, but at least it was a start.

By the end of class Sam, Lauren and Josh had been told to quieten down at least 5 times as their chatter and laughter was much more louder and boisterous than any of the others groups.

Strolling out of the room still laughing easily with each other, no-one would have guessed the earlier day's happenings. They were halfway down the corridor when Finn caught up with them with his arm flung over Amy. "Wanna come to mine later mate? Get away from the freaks." As he said the last word he looked spitefully at Lauren who had shrunk back.  
"Piss off." Josh said, taking Lauren's hand.  
"What?" Finn looked slightly taken aback.  
"She's not a freak."  
"Whatever, come on Amy," They both walked away, giggling stupidly with each other. Josh couldn't help but glare at their backs. He knew Finn was meant to be his best mate and all, but he couldn't half be a prick.  
"Thanks," Lauren said once the large crowd which had gathered at the sight of a possible fight had dispersed.  
"What for?" Josh said.  
"For being there. For sticking up for me."  
"Your welcome." They drew closer together, their faces mere inches apart. And then their lips met. Gentle and soft, but they both felt the spark of electricity. Reluctantly pulling apart they both looked at each other. "Come on, let's go to mine, Dad's going to be stuck here with paperwork till 5:00." Lauren took Josh's outstretched hand and they made their way out of the school back to Josh's, both were smiling the whole way there.

**So there you have it. Do you love it, hate it? Review please. **

**Lollzie xox**


End file.
